The Darkest of Days
by OKBooey31
Summary: A look at Snape and Draco in the aftermath of "The Lightning-Struck Tower". Spoilers if you haven't read The Half-Blood Prince...
1. Chapter 1 Severus Snape

**A/N: I had an idea for this after reading The Half-Blood Prince. Might be complete with two chapters, might not be...I haven't decided if I'm going to add Harry's thoughts or not. I don't know if I've captured enough of Snape's character in this, he is somewhat hard for me to write. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JK Rowling, not to me.**

I run. I run away from the only place I have ever been able to, truly, call home. But, strangely, that is not what hurts the most.

It is not the fact that I just killed Albus Dumbledore; that I murdered the only man who ever fully trusted me. I only did it to play my role in the old coot's scheme against the Dark Lord. I can truthfully say that I had no desire to fulfill his wishes, but I did.

The reason that I mark today as the darkest of days is because of the look in Potter's eyes. The look in Lily's eyes.

The agonizing glare of betrayal, hurt, fear, and hatred whisked me back to the last seconds of our friendship in my fifth year. It was those same eyes that bore into my heart and completely shattered it all those years ago. It is those eyes, that look, that will haunt me forever.

I would give anything to make Potter understand. I would give anything to be able to change the look in his eyes, the look in _her_ eyes, so I do not have to relive this moment of utter betrayal twice.

Do I care for him?

Yes, I care for him. I care for him because he is _hers_. I despise myself because of all the grief I have caused the boy throughout the years. I now realize that he never did anything to me but remind me of his father; I held a child responsible for a crime he did not commit.

That is why I mark today as the darkest of days. Because of the look in Potter's eyes.

Because of the look in Lily's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Draco Malfoy

**A/N: Chapter 2. I think I got Draco a little better than I got Snape. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.**

"Draco Malfoy you have failed me and you will suffer the consequences, boy!"

I shrink back, trying to conceal myself behind the figure of Severus Snape, the only man that had ever tried to protect me. But I knows that this time, Severus cannot offer me a sanctuary. No one can save me.

From behind, Aunt Bellatrix, shoves me towards my doom- towards the furious Dark Lord. For a brief moment, my mother reaches out to me, her fingers brushing across my left hand and wrist as if apologizing for what's to come.

Taking hesitant, shaking steps, the I look back at the cold grey eyes of my father. Lucius' dark expression reeks of disappointment, something that I am used to. It is a reminder of just how alone I am. I reluctantly continues forward and stops in the center of the circle of Death Eaters, all of whom are sneering and smirking. Voldemort storms over, stopping inches from my pale, pointed face.

"I gave you one chance to redeem your pitiful family- your idiotic father- and this is how you repay me?" he whispers dangerously. With a flick of his wand, I am on the ground, writhing and screaming in pain with the Dark Lord circling me.

"One incy wincy task was all I asked for," he says, lazily flicking his wand, stopping the Cruciatus Curse. "One little bitty request for oh so eager Draco and he _fails_. He dishonors his mark, his oath to me. CRUCIO!"

My screams echo through the high ceilinged room. Bellatrix laughs, mocking me. Suddenly the pain stops and the I lay in a pitiful, gasping heap on the floor. I cannot help glancing at my mother whose face is drained of all color. Silent tears fall down my face as Voldemort continues to circle me like a predator about to attack his prey.

"I'm not going to kill you, Malfoy, because I am a merciful lord. Fortunately, Severus completed your task and because of _him_, Albus Dumbledore is _dead_!" All the Death Eaters laugh and cheer.

"I think a thanks is in order!" Voldemort turns around to see me frozen on the ground, curled up against the pain. "What are you waiting for, boy?" he screams. "I _said_ you should thank Severus!"

I feel myself jerked up from the ground by the Imperius Curse and thrown down at the Potions Master's feet. The man looks as if he's fighting the urge to reach out to me as I lifts my tear-streaked face to the older man.

"Th-thank you, s-s-sir," I stammer.

"Pathetic!" Voldemort laughs, flicking his wand so I fly backwards across the room and land with a thud on the ground. Voldemort kicks me onto my back and kneels down so he is inched from the my face. "I hope you understand the consequences of your cowardice. Had Albus Dumbledore not been killed this night, you would be dead. Next time you fail me, boy, I will not be so merciful. Crucio!"

I scream and squirm, once again convulsing against the pain that is worse than being stabbed by thousands of white-hot daggers. This time, the Dark Lord doesn't stop after a couple minutes. He doesn't stop after ten minutes. He lets the me scream in agony for nearly forty-five minutes, enjoying watching the me squirm at his feet, enjoying Bella's crazed laughter. Finally he grows bored of the torture and flicks his wand, lifting the curse. I curl up, quivering and crying.

"Get the brat out of my sight," Voldemort spits out, turning his back on the scene.

My mother rushes to my side. Severus follows her as my father stands there in disgust. Severus lifts me up and slowly leads me away, walking slowly towards my room in the vast Manor. Mother walks quietly behind us, tears streaking down her face. We reach my room and Sev sits me on my large bed. I lay here, shaking as Severus walks briskly out of the room. Mother sits on the side of the bed and I curls up beside her like a young child. She cards her fingers through my sweaty blonde hair attempting to comfort me.

My tears come swiftly. I whimpers pitifully, trying to forget the events of tonight, the events from the Astronomy Tower and this past year before they can manifest themselves in his nightmares.

But I know that I can't ever forget. I know I've had enough of this lifestyle. I have reached me breaking point. Sev comes back, holding several vials of potions.

I look into my godfather's eyes and whisper, "Please make it stop. All of it," he pulls up his left sleeve and gestures to his Dark Mark. "I don't want it anymore. I'm done."


End file.
